deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reversinator
Hi there! Welcome to the Dead Island Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Our Policies? You can find our policies here. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Comment on the edit Just as a friendly heads up when you asked no one cares, its not that anyone doesnt its due to the fact most users on this wiki come on at different times —Riley Heligo 14:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Dont apologize about the vandal I know what its like there was this major attack on Dragon Age wiki and I was the only person doing anything so I know what its like —Riley Heligo 14:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Could be I mean there only about 4 admins on this wiki I've asked for rights no progress yet though —Riley Heligo 14:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks mate —Riley Heligo 15:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) just a small thanks hey, i just want to let you know that all your work is noticed and appreciated. whenever i get a notification that one of my watched pages is edited, i compulsively check to see that nobody's done anything stupid; but if you're listed as the most recent editor, i won't bother because i know you'll have done a good job. :) so, thanks! this wiki could use more people like you. Felicitations 16:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Catagories If removing catagories specific to some buildings please make an alternate reference with sentance and a link as not to separate it from related catagories completely please. Thanks and take care.Carinth 22:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) im sorry for spelling poorly, but im norwegian, so english is not my mother tounge, and the only reason i leave multipe edits is because if i mess up or accidentaly delete something, i can abort it without deleteing all my work. and badges are important.Mrdrugsarebad 11:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) i might not do it in the most conventional way, but i do get stuff done, and i belive that it is for the best of the wiki. Interruption Please be advised I was still workingon that page, and by editing it while I was still in the process you disrupted 20 minutes prep and notes I was adding, please wait a few minutes when someone is editing to re edit their first changes, it can be irritating. Take care.Carinth 18:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) It's all good, no worries. It's all yours, all finished up for the time being. Things todo, places to go, people to see. Take care:)Carinth 18:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Sorry had stepped out, saw your message. The template looks ok, but there are others that we normally use for all around additions to a page, it would be kinda strange doubling them up. Perhaps a slight alteration could be made to the standard one including a mention of pics as well as the text additions needed. I can only advise though, robcombo is who I would ask personally.Carinth 19:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) : I like it but I understnad what Carinth is saying. Maybe make one that combines stub and image needed for use it the article is a stub and needs an image. Romcombo(Talk) 20:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Nah, I just meant to make one that combined both of those. That way if it is a stub it can jsut have the stub template and if it is image it can only have the image template or if it is both it can have the joint template. Romcombo(Talk) 00:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of a joint template, but I have the most minor of suggestions: rephrase 'uploading an image of the article.' When I first read that I thought "Why on earth would we need a picture of the article? It's right there!" I'm a wiki noob so I have no idea if it would work, but perhaps something like "upload an image of ?" or even just 'upload an image?' --Felicitations 01:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Changes Rev could you hold off on deleting peoples catagories and making your own to replace them, you keep removing then re-entering the same things over and over. Every time I make changes you delete the data and make a different catagory, if this will be the normal, I just won't bother entering anymore data. Take care.Carinth 00:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I only say this so you understand why I am upset personally, I was developing some new pages and had already been discussing it with robc. but I had to leave and upon return had recieve notifications on all my pages that you specifically altered them and you emptied my catagory page and marked it for deletion. You maybe making useful changes but that seriously should have been something you mentioned. You may complete it now however you wish. Back to playing. Carinth 02:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories I am curious as to why on the excerpt, ID Cards, and Tape recording pages you are adding pages to Category:Articles_without_images? The template already adds any page without an image to a category like Category:ID_Card_No_Images or something similar. That way when an image is added, the page is removed from the no images category automatically. If you just go to the Category:ID_Card_No_Images page and make it a subcategory of the Category:Articles_without_images then there would be no need for adding individual pages to it. But now when a user does add a page they have to take the extra step (which is usually forgotten) of removing the category. Additionally, the Category:Articles_without_images would be much more organized if sub-categories were used instead of adding all the pages to it directly. I'm not saying what you were doing is wrong or anything, i'm just saying it would have been much easier to just go to the Category:ID_Card_No_Images page and just add it to the Category:Articles_without_images page lol. Anyway, have a good one :) Jgjake2 05:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Commas As to why commas are inside the links-- that's because the links are inside quotes :) otherwise it would be grammatically incorrect. Although we could do it like "Name of Quest," I think "Name of Quest," is cleaner-looking and easier to read. --Felicitations 01:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Shovel Thanks for the little edit for my Shovel/Spade page. I mean, all that I know about playing the game comes from walkthroughs, and no one thought to make a page for the common shovel/spade? Not quite right for someone who doesn't have the game to be the one to make the page you know. :-D Alockwood1 20:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Perimaters and Mods I think that Shovel, Wooden Plank, and Hat Stand need to be added to the list thing, but I don't know how to do that. Do you? Alockwood1 15:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Might be a little tricky. I don't own the game. Alockwood1 15:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) My Edit While I may not own the game, I have seen various walkthroughs by various people on Youtube. Alockwood1 23:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) About the Champagne page Hello! (About the Champagne page) I just saw that you edited the Champagne page, deleting some stuff, including 3 videos i added showing how to farm the Champagne easily. The summary says "Unnecessary", well, you may find them unnecessary, but with all the respect, i think they may be useful for some people. GamersGonnaPlay 11:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Reverted Edits I would like if you would not revert edits that actually benefit a page. The reference was 100% legitimate. PipMan Images Could one use a picture of a real item as a placeholder for one in the Game? Or would that be a no-no? Alockwood1 23:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Just making sure. Don't want to break the rules you know. :-D Alockwood1 23:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Master Chef-Halo An idea I have for the Master Chef could be to put "The name might be a referance to Halo, but it is probably just coincidence." or something like that. Alockwood1 21:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Alockwood1 21:26, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Your request for adminship has been approved as no opposition and met the standard requirements. Congratulations. Romcombo(Talk) 03:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ninja I hope that Ninja person learns their lesson. I mean, he/she seems like a fan of the game, but they need someone to help guide them. I know that there are times that I need help. :-D Alockwood1 19:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oops Hey man can you delete the page again I think I must have accidently remade it when I was adding the deletion template —Riley Heligo 20:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahh nice one mate —Riley Heligo 21:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images of skills Thanks for letting me know. I didn't know about the "Images of icons" category, that's why I created "Images of skills". "Images of icons" looks a bit messy, maybe making it only a "link collection" to subcategories and leaving "Images of skills" as its subcategory (perhaps with making it "Icons of skills" or smth.) would be a better idea? Kryon78 06:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Prologue page I see you deleted the Prologue page, but I think you ought to have tried to get more people's opinion on whether it should stay or not. I'm saying this mainly because I feel that since we have all the individual acts as pages, we should also have a prologue page, and also because "Chaos Overture" is only one of the two quests in the prologue act; "Blood on the Sand" is also part of it. If the prologue was only one quest it would be different. Either way, not a big deal, but unless a page is obviously useless, I would appreciate it if you gave everyone more of a heads up that you were getting ready to delete it. Thanks, --Felicitations 02:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Time for Booze I'm not sure if this is the place to put this or if you are the person to talk to, I just notice you had more edits than anybody else, so here goes. I noticed the page "A Time for Booze" has been created multiple times, then deleted again by random individuals within a few days, probably for no good reason. This is an important page because it is the only consistant place in Dead Island where you can get diamonds, of which 5 are required for the mod you get after you place the purple skull on the burner (forget it's name). Just thought I would bring this up. 21:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Quizzicality Kamarov vs Kamov I think that it's wrong to leave the Black Hawk Down's Trivia the way you did. Personally, I'd better spend time just reading the new/edited content and/or taking care about issues (usually the minor ones) I come across when surfing the DI Wiki, but I feel I have to keep an eye on this because it would be right since it seems that at this very moment I'm the only Russian guy that speaks English, to some extent, and has some knowledge about helicopters and is willing to take care about the issue… Your edit brought back the "Kamarov" and removed the links that might be of an interest to some DI Wiki surfers. I've seen the real-world Ka-60, and I know how big it is; also it has different details, even the silhouette isn't really a match to that of the in-game "remains". The only helicopter I know that matches the silhouette and the details of the in-game crashed one (see the screenshot on the quest's page) is the Chinese Harbin Z-9, which looks identical to the French/European Eurocopter AS365 Dauphin, originally manufactured by Aérospatiale, since it is a licensed version of the famous French machine. (If you have a minute, please compare the screenshot and the photo. When taking the screenshot, I was thinking about the photo.) The crashed one also bears a resemblance to some other models' details and/or silhouettes, like the Bell model 222 silhouette (except for the stub wings and the rotors), etc. But this is an awful lot of info for a mere quest article, so I didn't put any of it on the page when I corrected the issue for the first time, and the second time I decided to stop the issue from coming once and for all, cut the info I wanted to put on the page to half and added few Wikipedia links, because I thought that if someone would be interested in the subject, Wikipedia would supply all the info they'd need. I had no idea that few lines of a "fact-backed" text would be considered an abomination, and I wouldn't keep bringing it back if there was no need in that. I mean, it is a Wiki, right? Which should mean that it is a place for a correct information, when it's available, not some crapspeculations, even if some ill-based rumor seems rather funny (in fact, this rumor surprised me and made me laugh few times, especially the second time, when it came to calling the Kasatka "Kamarov" — even if we forget what this in-game "Russian guy Nikolai" was saying, there's more to it: first, in Russian it'd be more correct to call it "Komarov", second, the right name is Kamov, anyway). : The size of that comment is excessive, but it's not a lecture, it just shows the details I considered worth mentioning that have became 4 (and now 3) lines of text, and reasons why I ask you that those few lines should stay on the page (and why any funny kamarovs shouldn't). If you find it all insufficient, the screenshot/photo comparison doesn't ring a bell and you find my arguments weak, well, you're the admin. : By the way, sorry for not using 4 tildas before, I just forgot to do it. : Kryon78 13:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Why do you keep changing my correct edit back to your incorrect edit? I just finished that quest in Dead Island (I am playing it as I write this), and for the quest "Fast Aid", I did not receive the Big Baseball Bat, only the 1500 XP. So I do not know why you keep changing it,. Have you not played that quest? Like I said, I just finished it but I did not receive the Big Baseball Bat.